Liburan Musim Panas
by N.GLASS'end
Summary: Bagaimana jika rencana yang kalian siapkan dengan sangat amat matang hancur berantakan, hanya karena ulah seseorang. Sepertinya itu yang sedang dialami oleh salah satu pemuda. Serta tawa kemenangan atas sang biang kerok penyebab kegagalan rencana itu. Seolah genderang perang telah ditabuh oleh kedua pemuda untuk memperebutkan sang tuan putri yang masih tertidur.
1. Chapter 1

Musim panas, sebuah musim yang paling ditunggu oleh para pelajar, karena pada saat itu mereka akan mendapat libur panjang tanpa adanya aktifitas sekolah seperti belajar dan ekstrakulikuler. Musim yang paling pas untuk menyegarkan otak dan mengistirahatkan badan dari kegiatan sehari-hari.

Seperti yang akan dilakukan ke2 (kayaknya sih) pemuda berikut.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**Liburan Musim Panas © 'end**

**Rating: T dulu**

**Genre: Romance (kayaknya)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.****  
><strong>  
>Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!<br>Author's note: "Dont Touch SasuNaru"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Panas" gerutu seorang pemuda yang terlihat tengah menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya berusaha menghalangi sang mentari yang bersinar kelewat cerah hari ini

"Jangan gitu inikan hari terakhir kita masuk sekolah sebelum libur musim panas. Nikmati aja" tangkas pemuda disebelahnya dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yah mentang- mentang hari terakhir nggak ada satu gurupun yang masuk, payah..." sahut pemuda satunya dengan potongan rambut seperti "Nanas?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang berkemas untuk pergi berlibur hahahaha..."

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok? Makhluk? Dengan rambut perak spike style berjalan masuk ruangan tersebut

"Nah Bapak nggak akan bicara banyak karena kalian pasti akan bosan mendengar celotehanku, jadi karena ini adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah Bapak harap kalian berhati-hati dan gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin saat liburan musim panas"

_Khukhukhu... Pasti akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin_ batin seorang pemuda (lebih tepatnya beberapa orang sih)

"Dan satu lagi pesan Bapak, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-tugas kalian!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan

"BAIK"

"Hei Nar.. Apa kau udah punya rencana libur musim panas tahun ini" tanya pemuda yang nampaknya seperti mayat hidup

"Aku belum punya rencana nih Sai, emang kenapa?"

"Tahun ini aku diperbolehkan untuk menginap di villa pamanku, kalau kau nggak ada acara, aku ingin mangajakmu ke sana" tawar Sai

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat membara

"Tentu jika kau mau" terlihat senyum kepuasan di pemuda yang kita ketahui namanya Sai.

"Tentu saja aku mau, wah pasti menyenangkan sekali , jadi kapan kita berangkat?"

"Kalau nggak ada masalah kita akan berangkat lusa, bagaimana?"

"Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Sensei, huh rasanya malas sekali membayangkan hal itu"

"Semangatlah bayangkan saja liburan ke Villa adalah hadiah dari mengerjakan tugas"

"Ah.. kau benar, akan segera kuselesaikan dan setelah itu senang-senang di Villa" tegasnya dengan nada antusias

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe jangan main-main cepat selesaikan tugasmu" tegas seorang pemuda yang sudah pasti kalian tau. Siapa lagi yang akan memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'Dobe' kalau bukan si Pangeran ayam *di Chidori*

"Otakku juga butuh istirahat Teme, bukan seperti otakmu yang dapat mencerna kata dan angka tanpa henti"

"Hn, aku nggak peduli, sekarang cepat selesaikan tugasmu"

"Teme baka inikan hari pertama kita libur musim panas, nggak usah buru-buru lagi pula aku masih punya waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini sebelum pergi"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke pun menaikkan alisnya "Pergi?"

"Ah... Aku lupa bilang padamu, lusa besok aku akan pergi ke Villa milik pamannya Sai"

"Villa milik Sai? Hanya berdua?"

"Emm entahlah, Aku nggak tau?" Jawab Naruto dengan pose sedikit berpikir *Author: emang tu otak bisa buat mikir ya? #Rasengan

"Nggak boleh!" sontak Sasuke berteriak dan mengagetkan Naruto

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Kau masih tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena aku pacarmu Dobe BAKA!. Harusnya kau pergi berlibur denganku bukan dengan Sai, bagaimana kalau kau diapa-apakan sama zombie idup itu"

"Eh.. tapi aku sudah terlanjur menerimanya, lagi pula kau itu terlalu mengada-ada Teme"

"Batalkan!"

"Mana bisa begitu"

"Pokoknya batalkan!" tegas Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya

"Aku nggak mau, lagi pula kau juga nggak ada rencana untuk liburan kan, jadi aku akan tetap pergi"

Maklum Dobe kita memang kelewat keras kepala plus kelewat polos

"Dobe!"

"Pokoknya aku tetap pergi dengan Sai, TITIK!" teriak Naruto yang nyaris memecahkan kaca jendela tetangga.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, menimbulkan empat sudut didahi Sasuke. Ia bingung harus diapakan ke'BAKA'an rubahnya.

"Kalau gitu, Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi"

"Ukh, Teme menyebalkan" dan ...

**BRAAAAK**

dengan diiringi nyanyian (hantaman) dari sang pintu, Naruto langsung melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sasuke

"Dobe!.. Baka Dobe!.. Naruto!" panggil Sasuke bak halilintar yang cetar membahana badai tornado(?)

"Ck Damn it" dengus Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Nampak seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya, tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan papan nama bertuliskan Namikaze. Ya itu adalah rumahnya. Terlihat sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kanannya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan pergi berlibur ke Villa milik (paman) Sai. Dan si Blonde kita satu ini sedang menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran*coret* sang pemilik Villa karena Sai bilang akan menjemputnya jam 8 tepat.

"Huh..." helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang dapat dikatakan manis daripada tampan itu.

"Kenapa Sai lama banget sih" keluhnya

**============= o0o ===============**

**NARUTO POV**

Hari ini aku akan berangkat berlibur ke Villa milik Sai, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga datang.

"Ck...Katanya jam 8 tepat" cercahku

Tapi ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Sasuke" panggilku lirih hampir tak terdengar

Ya. Sejak hari itu aku nggak berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Bukannya nggak ada sih, dia sempat menelfon dan mengirim sms, tapi nggak ku hiraukan. Bukannya aku ingin bersikap kekanakan begitu. Hanya saja setiap ku angkat pasti yang terucap pertama kali "Kau nggak boleh pergi, DOBE!" punya hak apa dia melarangku. Pacar? Aku tahu, tapi nggak sampai gitu juga kan. Aku hanya nggak ingin mengecewakan teman. Tidak bisakah dia mengerti hal itu.

Aku masih termenung. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Nggak terasa aku melamun. Kudengar suara halus kendaraan dan seseorang yang cukup kukenal sedang memanggilku.

**END NARUTO POV**

**================ o0o ===============**

Sebuah kendaraan yang terkesan sangat mawah dengan warna hitam legam yang menambah keeksotisannya sedang meluncur mulus di jalan raya dan berhenti di sebuah rumah khas jepang yang terkesan cukup sederhana terlihat jelas dari bentuk bangunannya. Kediaman Namikaze. Itulah tujuan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bak zombie dengan senyuman khasnya yang tengah berada di dalam mobil mewah itu.

"To.. Naruto" panggil pemuda itu kepada pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sai" balas pemuda Blonde sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan elegan sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sai tersebut turun dari dalam mobil.

"Go..gomen, aku terlambat apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Nggak kok, aku juga baru keluar" bohongnya pada si Zombie dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"Begitu.. baiklah kalo gitu langsung saja kita berangkat" ajak Sai sambil menyuruh sang supir untuk meletakkan koper Naruto dibagasi.

"Nah ayo naik" Sai mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat masuk kedalam mobil.

"TUNGGU"

Mendengar suara tersebut mata Naruto dan Sai melirik kearah sumber suara. Dan...

"Eh?!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Arigatou. Ini cerita kedua Ane yang bisa dibilang mungkin agak dipaksakan Hehehe...<p>

Ditunggu Reviews-nya yak Minna :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana jika rencana yang kalian siapkan dengan sangat amat matang hancur berantakan, hanya karena ulah seseorang. Sepertinya itu yang sedang dialami oleh salah satu pemuda. Serta tawa kemenangan atas sang biang kerok penyebab kegagalan rencana itu.

Rasa kecewa, marah serta aura ingin membunuh terpancar jelas. Seolah genderang perang telah ditabuh oleh kedua pemuda untuk memperebutkan sang tuan putri yang masih tertidur.

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto **

**Liburan Musim Panas © 'end**

**Rating: masih T-desu**

**Genre: Romance (kayaknya)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.****  
><strong>  
>Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!<br>Author's note: "Keep Silent"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"TUNGGU"

Mendengar suara tersebut mata Naruto dan Sai melirik kearah sumber suara. Dan...

"Eh?!"

"Hai... semuanya" sapa seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua (Naruto ma Sai)

"Halo, halo..." sapaan berikutnya juga terdengar mengikuti siluet yang menampakkan sesosok manusia

"Apa kalian udah lama menunggu kami..." sapaan ketiga(?) berlanjut

"Ck mendokusai..." ujar pemuda lainnya (yang pasti klian udah tau)

"Jadi apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya pemuda satunya yang membuyarkan lamunan-shock- sang pemilik Villa.

Bingung? Ya, kurasa kalian berpikir sama denganku. Terlihat segerombolan manusia atau lebih tepatnya 5 orang pemuda berjalan menuju kedua pengantin baru kita *plaaaak* dengan membawa koper dan ransel *nah lho*

"Te-teme, Kiba, Shikamaru, Garra, juga Neji? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tnya Naruto yang kebingungan akan kedatangan teman-temannya

"Ohayo Naruto. Oh ya sebelumnya arigatou telah mengajak kami berlibur ke villa mu Sai", sahut Kiba antusias.

"Ap-apa? Tu-Tunggu dulu, aku mengajak kalian?" ucap Sai penuh tanya.

"Iyakan? Sasuke bilang kau mengajak kami semua untuk ikut berlibur ke villa mu, iyakan Sasuke" jelas Kiba.

**WHAAATT THE F**K !**

"Benar, aku sendiri yang diminta Sai untuk memberi tahu kalian", sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. _Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau pergi dengan Dobeku_

_Uchiha awas kau_, geram Sai dalam pikirannya. Baru kali ini Sai merasa ingin benar-benar membunuh seseorang

"Benarkah kau mengajak mereka Sai?" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat berseri bak sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi *abaikan kalimat yang terakhir

"Eh..?!" melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang, Sai hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan lapang dada (tapi nggak seluas larangan bola sih). "i..iya aku yang mengajak mereka".

"Kau baik sekali Sai", puji Naruto dengan menampakkan cengiran lima jarinya, yang tampaknya membuat si Zombie melayang ampe langit ketujuh.

Tentu saja Sasuke merasa tidak suka akan keadaan tersebut. "ayo berangkat" ajak Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauhkannya dari Sai

"Ahh... aku juga udah nggak sabar, Villa I Am Coming" teriak Kiba

Dan berangkatlah ke7 pemuda dengan menaiki mobil hitam legam keluaran terbaru untuk menikmati liburan mereka, setidaknya sebagian besar dari mereka. Karena bagi sebagian orang liburan kali untuk menentukan siapa dari mereka yang akan menang atau jadi pecundang, ya kayak penentuan hidup n mati soal cinta XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan berhentilah mobil hitam kita –milik Sai– di sebuah lapangan udara. Semua barang mereka keluarkan dari bagasi mobil termasuk orangnya untuk menuju pesawat berukuran cukup besar -sedang- yang sudah Sai siapkan. Sebenarnya Sai hanya menyiapkan helikopter tapi karena si Uchiha brengsek itu, dia jadi harus mengubah rencananya.

"Wah... apa ini pesawat milikmu Sai?" tanya Naruto

"Nggak, ini punya orang tuaku kok..."

"Wah orang tuamu benar-benar kaya ya..."

"Nggak juga kok, Kau terlalu memuji Naruto"

"Ckk sombong", decit Sasuke yang masih terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan yang lainnya

"Hey Teme apa maksudmu"

"Tidak ada"

"TEME..."

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku nggak apa-apa kok" tepis Sai

"Tapi..."

"Yah lebih baik ayo kita masuk", sahut Shikamaru yang melihat suasana nggak mendukung

"Kau benar Shika, ayo kita naik", sahut Neji membenarkan

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam pesawat diikuti Garra dan Kiba, dan tentunya ketiga pemuda yang masih beradu argument. Didalam pesawat terdapat tempat untuk menaruh makanan, AC, dan tentunya kursi yang cukup nyaman. Semua sudah menempati tempat duduk mereka dengan nyaman. Kecuali...

"Aku duduk dimana ya?"

"Tentu saja disampingku Dobe"

"Eh?", terlihat sedikit semburat merah yang terlihat samat-samar di kedua pipi pemuda bak kucing kita satu ini.

"Jangan berdiri saja cepat duduk", diiringi dengan sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangan Naruto, membuat sang pemilik sedikit merasa terkejut. Melihat perlakuan Sasuke membuat Sai mengerutkan alis tanda tidak suka.

_Seharusnya kan aku yang duduk disamping Naruto_, batin Sai. _Lihat saja nanti Uchiha akan kubalas kau lebih dari ini_

Setelah melewati dua bukit, satu lembah juga tiga sungai dan hutan belantara yang memakan waktu hampir setengah tahun –bo'ong banget– sampailah mereka disebuah villa terpencil ditepi pantai. Suara pesawat yang menderu dengan kerasnya perlahan-lahan turun ke daratan yang menampakkan ketujuh pemuda didalamnya.

"Yamato-san tolong keluarkan semua barang bawaan kami dari bagasi ya" perintah Sai.

"Baik tuan", sahut Yamato.

Setelah semua barang bawaan telah dikeluarkan –dengan susah payah– pesawat pun mulai lepas landas.

"Jika anda butuh sesuatu, segera hubungi Saya tuan",

"aku mengerti Yamato terima kasih".

"Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi Yamato-san" salam Naruto. Yamato hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto lewat jendela.

"Pertama-tama kita masukkan dulu barang-barang kita" ajak Sai memasuki villa tersebut.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai liburan yang menyenangkan kali ini, yeaaaahhhh" antusias Naruto yang notabenya jarang liburan.

Masuklah mereka kedalam villa yang terbuat dari kayu. Didalam villa dapat terlihat jelas benda-benda yang cukup antik dan suasana yang tenang. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, pemandangan yang indah dengan warna-warna yang cerah. Langit dan laut yang bagaikan menyatu. Degradasi cahaya yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan setiap mata yang menatap. Atau lebih tepat tempat ini adalah surga bagi pemuda kita satu ini. Dapat dilihat tubuhnya yang telah terbaring dan matanya tertutup rapat sekarang. Ada yang tahu? Ya Minna benar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Rusa tukang tidur.

"Hei Shika, kenapa malah langsung tidur. Kita disinikan untuk berlibur", kata Naruto dengan nada agak keras.

"Benar Shika, dirumah kerjaanmu hanya tidur. Masak sekarang udah disini juga masih mau tidur. Ayo bangun" bentak Kiba

Disela-sela keributan (?) yang terjadi, Garra mencoba untuk menengahi "jadi dimana kamar ku" tanya Garra pada Sai. "Disini hanya ada dua kamar", kata Sai

"WHAT? hanya ada dua?" protes Sasuke, Neji, Garra bersamaan. Tentu saja kedua pemuda manis kita masih sibuk membangunkan si pangeran tidur.

"Lalu bagaimana pembagian kamarnya", Nejipun ambil suara (dimana?)

"Tentu saja aku sekamar dengan Naruto dan untuk kalian urus saja sendiri. Ayo Dobe kita taruh barang kita kekamar". Kaki Sasuke segera beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan sambil menarik lengan Naruto yang masih asyik berdebat dengan Shika.

"Eh?! Teme..tunggu dulu aku.."

"BERHENTI UCHIHA" cegah 2 makhluk lainnya, yang satu berambut sewarna merah bata dan satunya lagi berwarna hitam pekat, sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang satunya.

"Garra, Sai?" panggil Naruto

"Mau apa kalian, cepat lepaskan" geram Sasuke sambil melepas tangan 2 pemuda tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Tidak menyerah begitu saja Gaara dan Sai pun makin mengeratkan genggaman mereka

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau berbuat macam- macam pada sahababatku Uchiha" ancam Gaara

"Lagipula ini villa milik keluargaku, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya tuan Uchiha" sahut Sai masih dengan senyumannya(?)

"Che" decit Sasuke, "baiklah jadi bagaimana pembagian kamarnya?" tanya angkuh sang pemilik rambut raven tersebut

"Karena disini hanya ada 2 kamar, jadi kita bagi jadi 2 kelompok, kamar sebelah kanan akan aku tempati bersama Naruto dan Kiba dan kamar yang kiri itu tempat kalian –Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru–". _Itu akan lebih aman daripada harus sekamar dengan para om-om buas ini_, batin Garra.

"AKU NGGAK SETUJU !" teriak penolakan dari Sai, Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

"Aku nggak mau sekamar ama Zombie, Banci, juga Rusa itu", tolak Sasuke sambil mengabsen teman sekamarnya dengan acungan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Heh .. siapa yang kau panggil Zombie/ Banci/ Rusa dasar AYAM", bentak ketiga pemuda serempak yang nggak terima dipanggil seenaknya oleh sang Uchiha *kenapa nggak buat grup vocal aja pasti laku XD*. Si Rusa *ditabok Shikamaru* yang lagi enak-enakan tidur pun, merelakan mimpi indahnya untuk terganggu.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau sekamar dengan manusia ayam sepertimu", cercah Sai masih dengan senyumannya yang nggak satu orangpun tau apa maksud dari senyum-aneh-nya itu.

"Aku juga nggak mau sekamar dengan mereka", tambah Neji.

"Aku juga ogah, mereka semua berisik, mendokusai", timpal sang rambut Nanas.

"Baguslah kalau kalian berpikir begitu", jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ha-ah!" Gaara menarik napas panjang melihat pertengkaran keempat pemuda yang seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya bercengo-ria melihat hal itu.

"Kalian Setuju atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, nah pembagian kamar selesai. Naruto, Kiba ayo kita kekamar" ajak Gaara meninggalkan keempat pemuda tercinta kita diruang tamu dengan hawa membunuh yang menguar dari punggung mereka-minus neji- karena ketiga Seme kita sedang menatap sang pemilik rambut panjang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin mengatakan _NEJI URUS UKE-MU ITU!_. Tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi, dengan langkah seribu sang pemilik marga Hyuuga itu pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

'UKE-MU?' Yah, sejak beberapa bulan lalu Gaara dan Neji memang sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri *coret* sepasang kekasih.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang bawaan mereka, masing-masing ketiga pemuda manis kita -Naruto, Kiba, Garra- memilih untuk beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan para penghuni kamar sebelah, terlihat dari lenyapnya suara gaduh yang terdengar setengah jam lalu.

**========o0o========**

Sinar mentari pagi tengah menyinari sebuah villa yang terlihat nggak ada tanda kehidupan didalamnya. Menerobos masuk tanpa izin pada para sang penghuni. Angin menyertai aksi sang mentari yang penasaran akan keadaan didalam villa tersebut.

Seng...

Seng...

Seng...  
>(entah suaranya gimana?)<p>

Terdengar sebuah spatula yang sedang beradu dengan penggorengan yang memanaskan suasana pagi itu.

"Gaara apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya seorang berambut blonde melihat kegiatan teman merahnya,

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang memasak, kalian tunggu saja dimeja makan"

"Tapi kami juga ingin membantu, setidaknya aku dan Naruro bisa memotong sesuatu" timpal sang pecinta Anjing.

"Terima kasih tapi lebih baik kalian menunggu dimeja makan saja ya" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Bukannya Gaara nggak percaya ama mereka, tapi memasak memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Gaara dirumah(?) Jadi dia tidak merasa repot akan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa menit sarapan pun sudah terhidang dengan rapi di meja makan. Masing-masing orang menduduki kursi yang ada dimeja makan untuk menyantap hidangan di depan mereka. *Author: kok sepertinya ada kurang ya? Ada yang tau?

Akh... dimana para Seme-Seme kita yang nista itu*ditabok Reader*. Yah Seme-Seme kita nggak ilang ditelan bumi kok, hanya saja mereka masih bersenang-senang dialam mimpi masing-masing –molor– maklum lah namanya tuan muda, jadi jangan kaget dengan hal itu.

"Wah masakan Gaara emang yang paling enak" seru Naruto girang.

"Benar Gaara emang pandai memasak" sahut Kiba, yang diberi pujian hanya tersenyum sekenanya.

"Eng.. tapi apa nggak apa-apa kita nggak membangunkan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak masalah, itukan salah mereka sendiri yang nggak mau bangun pagi" sinis Gaara

"Tapi kalau mereka kelaparan gimana?" timpal Kiba.

"Nggak usah khawatir didapur masih ada banyak persediaan bahan makanan kok".

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan –sarapan– mereka dengan hikmat. Gaara memang melarang Naruto dan Kiba untuk membangunkan monster-moster itu –Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru–

"Oh ya hari ini cuacanya cerah gimana kalau kita berenang dipantai?" ujar Kiba mengusulkan

"Ah.. ide yang bagus, aku juga sudah lama tidak berenang di laut" sahut Naruto yang menyetujui usul Kiba

"menurutmu gimana Gaara?" tanya Kiba pada teman merahnya.

"Hm, aku sih setuju-setuju aja"

"Baiklah setelah selesai sarapan kita langsung kepantai ya". Itulah rencana para 'tuan putri' kita setelah selesai sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh.. pantai memang tempat yang tepat buat liburan, nggak salah aku menerima ajakan Sai untuk datang kesini, lagipula inikan gratis jadi aku bisa menghemat untuk liburan tahun depan hehehe..."

"Yah kau benar Naru, baiklah aku akan berselancar mumpung ombaknya lagi bagus" sahut Kiba yang sudah menyiapkan papan selancarnya

"Kalo gitu aku juga mau berenang. Yeaahh!"

Pergilah si uke pirang kita untuk berenang di pantai. Lalu sisanya...

"Mungkin aku akan berjemur saja disini, mumpung cuacanya bagus" dan itulah jawaban dari si Panda kita.

Kiba sedang asyik berselancar di laut lepas, sedangkan Naruto tengah asyik nyemplung di pinggir laut. Dirasa sudah cukup lama Naruto dan Kiba pun segera menepi.

"Apa mereka berempat belum bangun ya? Padahal ini sudah siang" Naruto mengambil kaosnya yang berada di samping tempat Gaara berjemur.

"Kalian sudah puas bermain air?" tanya Gaara sambil memberikan handuk pada mereka

"Sudah, pantai disini benar-benar indah, kau harus coba berenang Gaara"

Melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang dari si pirang, Gaarapun bertanya, "Naruto, dimana kalungmu?"

"Eh? Kalungku? Tentu saja dilehe.. Eh, kalungku? Ti.. tidak ada, itukan pemberian Sasuke"

"Atau jangan-jangan jatuh saat kau berenang" terka Kiba memastikan

"Kalo gitu aku akan mencarinya"

"Tunggu Naru, ombaknya semakin tinggi" cegah Gaara

"Biar aku bantu mencarinya Naru" ujar Kiba

"Tidak usah Kiba terima kasih, kalo soal berenang aku ahlinya jadi jangan khawatir"

Dengan segera Naruto langsung terjun ke laut, berharap bisa menemukan kalungnya yang terjatuh. Sementara Gaara terus mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan. Sudah lewat beberapa menit tapi Naruto belum menemukannya.

"Ah.. ketemu syukurlah. Gaara, Kiba aku menemukannya"

"Cepatlah menepi, kau sudah terlalu lama di dalam air"

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana"

Sebelum Naruto sampai ke tepi, entah mengapa ia merasakan keram di kakinya. "Ah.. sial, ini pasti gara-gara aku tidak pemanasan dulu tadi". Naruto ingin sekali memanggil Gaara dan Kiba, tapi sebelum hal itu terlaksana, sebuah ombak besar telah menghantamnya dan menyeretnya ke tengah laut.

"NARUTO..!"

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya fic yang kedua jadi juga hehehe... Semoga Minna nggak bosen bacanya yak

Sebelumnya ane minta maap karena sempet salah update, maklum otak udah mulai nggak jalan XD

GOMEN YAK ^^a

Selalu ditunggu juga Kritik n Sarannya :D


End file.
